


Who We Are

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Background Protagonist, Fanvids, Gen, Multi-Era, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold the elusive Background Ranger. Watch out! They tend to be aggressive outside of their natural habitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are other background Rangers, but my main point was to go for ONE per team. The others were still slightly more focused on than the characters represented in the vid.  
> And Dino Thunder is not included because their background Ranger already had four and a half previous seasons to be a spotlight hog.


End file.
